


meet me at the park

by Queerquest



Series: Kyalin oneshots [18]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Kyalin Week 2020, Love Confessions, Texting, Young Love, young kyalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: Kya and Lin sneak out to visit eachother
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145681
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	meet me at the park

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU, trying some new writing things!!

_**hey linny.** _ **6:18pm**

Kya chuckled and set her phone down on the desk, continuing her schoolwork, college applications were a bitch. But she always made time to annoy her girlfriend, no matter how much Lin would say she hated the nicknames Kya knew it wasn't true.

There was one time in particular after a morning study date they had gone to starbucks together to get coffee and Kya called Lin "officer grumps" because Lin wanted to go to the police academy when she graduated highschool (and she happened to be in a bad mood that day). Lin noticably blushed and Kya has never once let her forget it.

_I thought I told you not to call me that._ **6:19pm**

**I know deep down you like the nicknames I give you. 6:19 pm**

_in your dreams hippie._ **6:21 pm**

'Hippie' was Lin's one (and only) nickname for Kya. It came from Kya's obsession with all things spiritual and mythological . Her room seemed to be filled to the brim with rocks, incense, mythology books, and other weird things. Hippie stuff as Lin would call it, although she always intently listened when Kya would explains something because it was interesting. Even if she'd never admit it.

Lin couldn't help but smile as she peeked at her phone during dinner. She wanted to spend every moment with Kya, she knew it wasn't possible. It just seemed like they could spend a lifetime together and it still wouldn't be enough.

"Mom! Lin's on her phone!" Su whined.

"Lin." Toph warned. Her one rule, no phones at the table.

"It's just Kya." she argued.

The silence that followed let her know it'd be easier to simply just listen and put her phone away for the time being. "Sorry." she mumbled.

She ate her food as quickly as she could and returned to her room. Her mom had noticed that she had begun getting more secretive and asked once, which was suprising for someone like her. The teen lied and told her she was just focused on her studies when in reality she was staying up late every night. Texting and calling Kya. Her bestfriend. Her girlfriend.

They both made the decision to keep it under wraps for now, they both enjoyed having their time together completely alone. And it made dates all the more intriguing, although Kya woukd make sure of that either way.

She slammed her door shut and pulled out her phone to see a couple new texts from Kya.

_**well I am your favorite hippy.** _ **6:21**

_**i miss you, we haven't seen eachother in a couple days.** _ **6:21**

_**meet at the park?** _ **6:22**

Kya was the type of person who texted multiple times for one response. Lin always found it annoying when it came to to other people. But when it was Kya it made her happy, as if Kya was excited to talk and be around her.

Kya wanted to see her which made Lin very excited. The thought of Kya's voice, her lips, her laugh. Everything about Kya excited her. And she had a special gift to give her. It wasn't anything big, in fact it was seemingly pretty small but it had personal value to her girlfriend and she couldn't wait to be able to give it to her.

_sorry, mom made me put away my phone. i'd love to. Meet at 7:00?_ **6:45**

_p.s : you are my favorite hippie._ **6:45**

_**see you there linny.** **:)** _ **6:47**

Kya grabbed her phone, snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a few snacks for the two of them, than back into her room. Usually she would have just gone out the front door but her dad nearly caught her and Lin kissing by the front door last time, so she was taking every pre-caution necessary.

She felt her phone buzz again as she was only a few blocks away from the park. She pulled it out, unlocking the screen and frowning.

**Big Brother: what are you doing? 6:55pm**

Shit, Bumi.

_**nothing**_. **6:55pm**

Play it cool. Kya thought to herself. Either way she knew Bumi wouldn't tell anyone, especially not the parents. She only ever had to worry about Tenzin.

**Big Brother: I saw you leave. My bedroom window faces the back entrance dummy. 6:55pm**

**Big Brother: are you visiting "linny" again? 6:56pm**

Bumi was the only one who knew, he seemed to know everything. All the gossip and drama in school, the family issues, he was the first (and so far only) person to suspect the two were together.

_**.** **.. shut up**_. **6:57pm**

Kya ignored whatever the last message said as she walked through the big entrance and made her way over to the rock wall where they always met. She peeked her head around the corner to find Lin hiding with a bag of Kya's favorite candy. A special treat from her hometown that could only be ordered online from where they were.

Kya lived in California before she moved to New York. She always told Lin she never missed the sunny state because she met her. But sometimes Kya would frown whenever the weather got too cold, or seem a little too sad when her mom mentioned a memory from her childhood. Lin knew, and she would do anything to make her feel better.

"For me?" Kya asked.

"For you." Lin chuckled, standing up and giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I can't believe you remembered something like this." she sighed.

The small box read: _Wang's signature cotton candy._

Lin never really knew why cotton candy of all things was such a staple in Kya's small hometown, she thought the sweet treat was way too sugary. Later on, she learned that her uncle Sokka made the homemade camdy under the alias "Wang", from what she heard he is (and was) and intresting guy.

"I know your stressed with school and all... I just wanted to do something nice for you I know it's not alot b-"

The taller girl interrupted Lin's rambling with another kiss, this time longer and more demanding. Kya whispered something like 'I missed this'. Lin wasn't paying much attention. As her hands ran down to Kya's waist, guiding her down to the ground.

Lin's hands quickly found Kya's hair, God, did she love her girlfriend's hair. It was long, curly, often times in a high ponytail that made her look impossibly attractive. But right now she wanted it down, she wanted to selfishly tangle her fingers in it while tasting Kya's lips.

The taller girl didn't resist when she felt Lin give the hair tye a light tug. In fact, she reached one hand behind her back and pulled it out herself. After a few minutes of kissing and giggling and catching up they sat next to eachother against the wall.

"I love your hair" Lin said out of the blue, breaking an unspoken comfortable silence they had created.

"and your eyes" she continued, kissing the space between the taller girls brows.

"and your laugh. I love...everything about you. And I love you." 

She'd never said those words before. Maybe it was too soon. But Lin knew she loved Kya long before they started dating. Lin knew she loved Kya when the taller girl always worked with her during group projects even before they became friends because she was just that type of person. She knew she loved Kya when she slept over at her house for the first time and cooked dinner with their family, and she apologized for her younger brother being 'weird' (he was, but that's not the point.).

Even now- Holding Kya's hand, kissing her and eating junk food in a completely empty park at 7:30 at night. She loved Kya.

"I love you too." Kya responded. "So much."


End file.
